Juxtapose
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Morgan hates Halloween,but Garcia's gonna pay him back for going to the office Party... bad summary   First stab at a Halloween FicWarning SLASH,a bit of FEM if squinting.Rated M tbs. Please Reid, enjoy, comment. Thank's for all the support,it means lots!


**I own nothing… not CM, MORGAN/REID and the Gang.**

**Please Reid comment and enjoy….**

**Feedback necessary.**

**Thank you in advance.**

**Now Reid…**

**

* * *

**

Now come on Baby Girl, you know I don't do this Holiday…it's just creepy!" Morgan laments as his shoulders slump. Prentiss holds out a dry clean bag, waggling her brows.

Garcia isn't even physically in the room, and she still oozes awesome power of persuasion. It's kinda scary when you really think about it.

"Come on, my sweet cup of hot sex, you'll be the sexiest doctor there is." Garcia's voice is like honey, she could lead a cult… (I nominate her for the 'Morgan Reid does exist' following.)

Morgan relents.

"Alright…but you owe me big time. And I'm sure Pretty Boy will take offense to that statement." Morgan snorts.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna pay you back, you won't be sorry…are you calling our resident Boy Wonder sexy? Prentiss, did you get that, or is it just me?" Garcia's voice rises teasingly.

"No, I didn't pick up on that at all…" Prentiss says in a sardonic voice.

"God, you two are worse than my sisters. And that's saying something." Morgan grumbles as he takes the blood lab coat from Prentiss' hand.

Prentiss laughs as Morgan walks away, the words 'owe me' and 'I'll show you sexy' trailing behind him.

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan arrive at the B.A.U a little ate, but by then, the party's in full swing.

Prentiss is dressed as she called it, "Lady of the Night." Skin tight black corset and spray painted in black jeans; and calf high boots to match.

When she got done in the bathroom, Morgan had scoffed.

"A throwback to high school, huh? You can take the girl from Goth, but not the Goth from the girl." She punches him in the shoulder as he broke into laughter.

They stand at the door, their uptight workmates have loosened the proverbial Hotchner tie knot; everyone's loose and limber, women, grown and classy, now popping out in all the nice places… a man's playground, or woman's if you'd like to be politically fair. They grind against anything that moves … who knew that their work mates could be such play pals?

So much for profiling…

"You gonna go for her tonight?" Morgan whispers in Prentiss' ear as J.J. waves them over to the Bar, Rossi and Hotch have their heads bowed together in deep conversation.

"I don't know what you're…She has Will. She's…happy. What right do I have to screw with the family she's always wanted, the family she deserves?" Prentiss replies, eyes softening as she waves back.

"Bull shit! And you know it. Why was she so hesitant to tell us about them? Why did it hurt like hell for you to see her go? We've all been around that bush before, do it, no regrets. Go for her, you both love each other, even if you're too afraid to admit it, too chicken to do anything about it. Do you see Will here tonight, he could have come..." Morgan quirks a brow.

"Are you going to follow your own advice… we all see that one if you want to get technical. Don't you think it wouldn't hurt, I mean he has a pet name for Christ sakes. A feminine descriptor at that. You like him…you really like him." Prentiss teases back as Morgan pout.

"I don't…" Morgan tries to deny it, and FAILS!

"You get over yourself tonight, and I'll get over mine." Prentiss says.

Morgan turns to fight his way to the bar.

Prentiss sighs and follows.

"Hey, you look great." J.J. beams at Prentiss.

J.J.'s a white kitty, fluffy ears and tail, tight white shirt and pants, with furry paws, tail and boots to match.

"Meow!" She purrs at Morgan. He smiles at her.

Hotch and Rossi nod their hellos, Hotch dressed as Super Man, tight s and all (who knew he had such great calves' and wasn't welded to his tie?), while Rossi's in a pin striped suit, hair gelled back as an Italian Mobster.

They looked good.

"Where's Garcia and Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks, slightly muffled by the bloody mask he donned.

Morgan wore a stethoscope, bloody mask and lab coat, tan slacks and a surgical scarf to cover his head.

Morgan made slasher doctors look sexy.

They all shrug their shoulder.

"She's around here somewhere…I haven't seen Reid though." Hotch says.

"Well. I'm gonna go find her, who knows what trouble she's getting herself into." Morgan pushes off from the bar, scanning the room for Garcia and Reid.

Prentiss is in deep conversation with J.J., heads pressed together at an angle…they need to hear each other over the social din of the evening. They vaguely nod in acknowledgement. The sexy white kitten blushes deeply as the "Lady of the Night" murmurs something in her ear, eyes twinkling in devilish delight, as she lets out that full laugh of hers.

Morgan finds Garcia in the center of the room, dancing with another woman.

Garcia is decked in a simple Catholic school girl outfit (so disappointing Garcy) and her partner…

God.

The woman sports strappy red hooker heels up to there….

Gads those calves'…a niggling thought makes Morgan want to bite them.

He's no psychopath. He's no psychopath. He's no psychopath.

A white dress barely covers anything as it's stretched tight as a drum across her backside….

And the nurse's hat sits upon her golden hair like a crown.

Morgan approaches, and as he makes his way to Garcia she say loud enough for Morgan and the woman to hear, "I need t use the Lady's Room, be right back." And she scoots off, slipping into the mass of withering bodies.

The woman stands stock still, as if she's unsure what to do.

Morgan smiles as he walks up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me nurse, I think I'm running a temperate, I need a second opinion, am I hot?" Morgan says, bringing her hand to his forehead… he's been father to smoother come ons, but still the woman smiles, before her eyes go wide…she pulls her hand away quickly.

"Morgan?" Reid says incredulously, swallowing.

"Wha— Pretty Boy…I mean, Reid?" The use of his pet name probably isn't appropriate right now, (it is.) "I thought you were some hot…"Morgan swallows hard as he flounders.

* * *

"_No Garcia, I am __**NOT**__ wearing that!" Reid cowers in the corner of his apartment._

"_Why not? I thought you of all people would appreciate the fine, artful juxtaposition of the bookish Doctor and the hot, smexy, confident Nurse. I thought you loved Halloween. Live a little!" Garcia pleads._

_Reid kitten glowers at Garcia, who almost doubles over in laughter, expecting Reid to hiss and swipe a paw at her._

_Garcia's face is red, trying to contain her laughter. She has to win her over._

"_I promise on the Holy Grail of Star Wars that I'll pay you back. It'll be sooo worth it!" Garcia milks Reid, who narrows his eyes at her._

"_You wouldn't lie to me would you?" He says…he's crumbling. I mean, really, who could deny Garcia?_

"_OR would you rather me do some downright awful things with Photoshop? You know I will." Garcia can blackmail if she wants to._

"_Alright, I'll do it…" Reid shakes his head as he frowns at the costume. "No one takes these office parties seriously, except me anyways, right?" Reid says dejectedly._

"_You're gonna look great, just…here." She holds out a pair of strappy red pumps._

"_Those are nothing more than archaic torture traps, I am not"—_

""_Photo. Shop." Garcia enunciates._

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

"Morgan, I…wow. Do I look like a girl that much? I've been hit on by every male at this party…" Reid laughs quietly as he furrows his brow.

"Kid, all joking aside…you look hot. I mean…" Morgan takes him in once more, and they both blush and avert their eyes. His stomach flutters, it's too much to take in.

"This was not my outfit of choice, originally I was just going to come as Jack Skellington, but Garcia… you know how she is…and well it fit, so…" Reid rambles as he takes in Morgan's costume. He shutters…sexy doctor. NO! Bad thought…mind going into gutter, Morgan over Reid…horizontal tango…his mind keeps spiraling further into the gutter. He lets out a shaky breath as something that can only be described as a sexual flutter tickles his groin, heat spreading.

"Juxtapose…juxtapose my foot. Garcia picked your costume didn't she?" Reid looks Morgan in the eye, a slight smirk playing on the edge of his lips. His breathing hitches as he notices that Morgan's eyes take on a more animalistic gleam.

Morgan… Morgan needs a lesson in impulse control as he grabs Reid by the hair and pulls him into a searing kiss on the middle of the dance floor. The physical reaction is almost instantaneous. Their bodies press in just the right way and there's flushing and poking in all the right places… Reid has to pull back from Morgan to catch his and pull down the dress that's tenting… if he goes any further, there will be no modesty left for our poor Dr. Reid turn nurse.

Morgan looks down at the effect they've had on each other with an almost childish glee. (Children should not be sexual…that's just…wrong! Sorry, mind fart.)

"Hmm…I think I want you to take my temperature, I'm burning up." Morgan says with a smirk as he swivels his hips just so, making Reid moan obscenely, straddling Morgan's thigh and grinding down, looking for more friction. He's panting now as Morgan pulls back, licking his lip.

"Ah, ah… we need to get somewhere horizontal. Your place's the closest." Morgan says, panting himself. He's not taking the situation any better.

Reid nods, a sad whine breaking from his throat as he loses the contact. Really, he wants to tear Morgan's closes off and have his way with him right there. His minds a mess, but he stops moving for a second.

"You'd like to bottom?" Reid's voice cracks as he looks at Morgan.

"What? Got a problem with that?" Morgan asks, teasing Reid with a chaste kiss. Reid's eye lashes flutter over his purpled cheeks.

"N-No…just unexpected is all. Let's...G-go." Reid's tongue-tied as he stumbles, dragging Morgan towards the door.

They vaguely register that Garcia, Prentiss and J.J. are smirking from the Bar.

They wave goodbye before quickly rushing out. Reid's having issues with his dress… Morgan can help him with that.

Prentiss turns to Garcia and J.J.

"Wow... That had to be one of the hottest male on male I've seen…ever!" Her voice slightly trembles as she stares at J.J.

Jenny stares back, licking her lips as she flushes, the trail plunging deep into her neck line on to better places.

"Awe, you two get out of here… my work's done." Garcia shoves the girls away from the bar. They don't have to be told twice as they swerve in and out of the crush of flailing bodies.

"You know, our department is known as the debauched in the precinct… and that's saying something if White Collar's below the B.A.U." Hotch shakes his head incredulously.

"You can thank Garcia for that." Rossi says with a smirk before leaving the table.

"I'm going to call it a night, you?" Hotch asks Garcia.

"Nah, I'm going to meet Kevin…there ain't no rest for the wicked. Goodnight sir." Garcia says with a devilish air…

"Kevin better get out the whipped cream and the leather whip." She smirks before leaving herself.

**A/N: Thank you Garcia!**

**So what do you think? My first stab (hah!) at a Halloween fic. Was it horrible? I need honest feedback. **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed…please, please please Review.**


End file.
